Pretendamos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Pretendamos por un instante que todo está bien y el mundo va a seguir su curso. Que al igual que estas personas el destino nos ha tratado bien y nuestras vidas son sencillas, agradables. Pretendamos que mi alma no se hizo añicos hace muchos años y los pedazos no se los llevó el viento. Pretendamos que todo tiene arreglo. Que el final va a ser feliz. Pretendamos. YAOI LEMON ONESHOT


**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._**

 ** _Advertencias: Yaoi, limoncito rico y comedia. Porque con Tobidei es difícil hacer algo serio xD_**

 ** _Dedicatoria: Dedico este fic a todos los fujoshi que me estén leyendo, feliz año a todos._**

 ** _Estatus: Completo (Oneshot)_**

 ** _Agradecimientos: A AleSt por betearlo y darle el visto bueno._**

* * *

 _PRETENDAMOS..._

* * *

El canto de un gallo en la lejanía despertó a Deidara de su sueño en la comodidad de su futón. Antes de levantarse y comenzar un día que prometía ser ocupado, permaneció inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esos últimos momentos de tranquilidad. Ese día iba a recibir una misión y tal vez tendría que pasar un par de días fuera durmiendo en alguna posada vulgar o peor aún, en un refugio frío y húmedo o a la intemperie. Por el lado bueno, por fin iba a tener algo de acción y eso dio algo de positividad a sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando fue a incorporarse, algo se lo impidió y Deidara se fijó por primera vez en que había alguien más metido en su futón, acurrucado sobre su pecho. Alguien con una ridícula máscara naranja. Una repentina ira lo invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osaba a meterse dentro de su lecho así como así?

—¡TOBI! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ! —gritó. Su mano se cerró en un puño y lo golpeó en plena cara, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse la mano al darse contra la máscara—. ¡AUCH!

Se tomó un momento para frotarse la mano dolorida con la otra. Lentamente, Tobi se desperezó sin prestar demasiada atención al enojo de su compañero y este se dio cuenta que iba en ropa interior... Igual que él.

—¡Buenos días, Deidara-senpai! —exclamó.

Eso lo enojó aún más, agarrándolo de los hombros, el artista comenzó a zarandear al intruso.

—¡Tienes diez segundos para explicarme qué haces metido en mi futón! ¡Y más vale que sea una buena razón!

—Tobi tenía frío... Y el senpai está tan calentito... Tobi pensó que no hacía nada malo...

Una vena comenzó a marcarse en la frente de Deidara.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo en tu vida, hum! —dijo, echándolo al suelo de una patada y volviéndose a tapar entero con la sábana en parte, para que Tobi no viera que se estaba sonrojando.

Había reaccionado rápido esta vez pero ya todo estaba hecho, y ahora el recuerdo del tacto de su piel cálida y la visión de aquellos abdominales no lo dejaban en paz.

—¿Qué puede hacer Tobi para que el senpai le perdone?

—Para empezar, prepararme el desayuno y un café.

Eso le ahorraría trabajo y se lo quitaría de encima por un rato.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Deidara comenzó su rutina de aseo diaria para presentarse ante el jefe. Se dio una ducha, se lavó los dientes (de sus tres bocas), se cepilló bien su larga melena y le robó a Itachi un poco de crema exfoliante que en un descuido se había dejado por ahí encima. El Uchiha le parecía una de las personas más irritantes de la Tierra y le gustaba fastidiarlo en secreto aunque de cara al bien de la organización fuese amable con él.

Justo cuando regresó a la habitación ya vestido con la túnica, la proyección holográfica del líder apareció frente a Deidara. Antes de que pudiera si quiera saludarlo, él habló.

—Me hiciste esperar —le reprochó, y él recordó a Sasori, solían discutir mucho al respecto, pero con el jefe no podía tomarse esas libertades.

—Merecerá la pena, créeme —respondió Deidara, cuidar las apariencias era importante, uno se hacía respetar más a los demás si lucía bien—. Dime las condiciones de la misión.

—Quiero que vayas al País de las Aves, más concretamente al pueblo de Nitta... Recientemente he estado manteniendo contacto con el gobernador de la región para negociar una serie de privilegios para los miembros de nuestra organización, pero no hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo. Es hora de tomar represalias.

—Nitta... ¿Eh? Estuve allí hace mucho. Lo conozco. ¿Qué clases de represalias quieres que adopte, y contra quién?

—Debes destruír dicho pueblo. Que no quede piedra sobre piedra. Que los pastos se quemen y la tierra se envenene, que no puedan reutilizarla en décadas. Como comprenderás cuando se trata de destruír, no podía encomendárselo a nadie más que a ti.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Destruir el pueblo entero!? —exclamó Deidara tomado por sorpresa—. Vaya un desperdicio.

Los ojos de la proyección holográfica se volvieron más estrechos y alargados.

—Eso he dicho. ¿Algún problema?

—Oh, supongo que no... Pero en ese lugar preparan el mejor yakitori que probé jamás, y sus festivales son muy reconocidos.

—Más razón pues para hacerlo. Si es una zona abundante y fértil más les dolerá.

Deidara suspiró resignado. Cualquier otro lugar no le habría importado lo más mínimo, pero Nitta... Tenía un buen recuerdo de su visita anterior. Aunque por otra parte, si alguien tenía que hacerlo lo mejor era que lo hiciese él, pues nadie más que él sabría darle un fin espectacular al pueblo al que tanto cariño le tenía. De hecho, en ese preciso instante se le empezaron a ocurrir algunas ideas interesantes.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo frotándose las manos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba inspirado—. La destrucción de Nitta será recordada por siempre en los libros de historia. ¿Qué plazo tengo para llevar mi obra de arte a cabo?

—No esperaba menos de ti. En cuanto al plazo, no es demasiado urgente. Tienes cinco días para organizarte como quieras. Tobi irá contigo, ya lo he avisado.

—Yo solo me basto para ello. ¡No necesito a Tobi para nada! —dijo levantando la voz.

—No lo pongo en duda. Pero el gobernador del país podría estar temiendo represalias y haberse preparado para un posible ataque. Hay que ir con precaución.

—Hum —murmuró Deidara, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y a quién van a avisar? Sus fuerzas armadas son de risa.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podía subestimar a nadie. El mayor error de los ninjas poderosos que caían era creerse invencibles, con Tobi a su lado estaría más protegido. Aún sabiendo eso, prefería ir solo. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil permanecer indiferente ante las provocaciones de su compañero. No lo hacía a posta, porque Tobi no era así. Pero para él no existían los límites personales, los traspasaba a cada momento. Y aunque todo era de forma ingenua, Deidara no era de piedra.

Quizá era eso lo que más le enfurecía de todo, que sin proponérselo, su compañero estaba consiguiendo que se acostumbrase demasiado a sus atenciones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él?

—En todo caso, déjalo en mis manos, hum —dijo, ocultando su disconformidad con una sonrisa de determinación.

Ya se le ocurriría cómo mantener controlado a Tobi, quien entró a la habitación con una bandeja a la vez que la proyección del líder desaparecía.

—¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Tobi preparó el desayuno! —exclamó con entusiasmo, casi tirando a Deidara de espaldas de la sorpresa cuando este se fijó en que llevaba un delantal azul claro lleno de pollitos sin camiseta debajo— ¿Es cierto que vamos a ir juntos de viaje? ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto? ¿Senpai tiene miedo de ir solo? ¿Senpai va a extrañar a Tobi y por eso le pidió al jefe que le dejara ir?

—¡TONTO! —gritó perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Fue idea de él! ¡Ahora no me molestes más en todo el día, tengo una obra maestra que planear, hum!

Y arrancando la bandeja de las manos de Tobi, se metió en su estudio y bloqueó la puerta. Las tortitas con miel por encima olían bien, sólo esperó que el inútil de su compañero no las hubiera hecho con yeso en lugar de harina como ocurrió la primera vez o le echase sal al café. Pero cuando las probó, comprobó que no estaban nada mal. Paradójicamente, casi le fastidiaba que no tuviera nada que reprocharle a su discípulo y todo fue a peor cuando fue consciente de que estaba rememorando el haberlo visto con ese delantal lo cual le hizo sonrojarse.

Iba a asesinarlo. Uno de estos días iba a asesinarlo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Hum!

Tomó un bloque de arcilla, lo puso sobre su mesa de trabajo, se ajustó su lente en el ojo derecho para cincelar mejor los detalles pequeños y sacó las herramientas. Una idea grandiosa estaba rondando su cabeza y no podía esperar a sacarla de ahí y hacerla tangible. Pero era una ocasión especial para él y medidas especiales debían ser tomadas. Si algo aprendió de Sasori, fue una noción básica de venenos, campo en el que su compañero era un experto. Tomó una botella verde de uno de los armarios y esculpió un agujero en el centro del bloque de arcilla. Tras colocar unas gotas de líquido verdoso dentro, lo volvió a cerrar y con ayuda de un escalpelo comenzó a moldear su obra.

Le llevó buena parte de la tarde terminar su primera escultura. Un dios dragón, al que el veneno le había dado un ligero tono verde, la viva imagen del legendario Qinglong. Lo tomó entre sus manos, admirándolo. Iba a quedar glorioso ahí arriba en el cielo, definitivamente los habitantes de Nitta iban a ver algo hermoso antes de perecer.

Tras darlo por terminado, engulló la escultura con una de sus manos. Ahora podría replicarla cuanto quisiera con tan sólo alimentarla con arcilla explosiva.

La segunda escultura le tomó más tiempo, pues contenía más detalles. Utilizó un poco de tintura roja sin otra razón a parte de potenciar su belleza. Zhu Que, el ave inmortal de la leyenda venerada en el País de las Aves se les iba a aparecer a todos, aunque no para traerles prosperidad precisamente. Con las alas abiertas, la larga cresta y las plumas de su cola meciéndose en el aire, a Deidara se le escapó una lágrima emocionado por su propia creación.

Hasta que no se lo dio de comer a su mano, no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Había estado todo el día ahí metido y no había comido nada más que el desayuno. Tenía sed, hambre, sueño y le dolía el cuello de forzarlo por horas en la misma postura. Pero el sacrificio había merecido la pena. Limpió bien sus instrumentos y los guardó de nuevo antes de atender a sus necesidades nutricionales, tras lo cual se fue a su habitación a dormir.

No le sorprendió ver que Tobi ya estaba dormido en su futón. Era ya muy tarde. Deidara no pudo apartar la vista de él, estaba mal tapado, con una de sus piernas completamente en el suelo. Ya tenía comprobado que siempre acababa así. Se sintió algo culpable al recrear su vista en sus tonificados músculos, ahora que estaba dormido nadie se iba a dar cuenta, aunque algo le decía que aunque hubiese sido más obvio, su discípulo tampoco se habría enterado.

Y esa horrenda máscara naranja... Ni para dormir se la quitaba, qué fastidio. No conocer su rostro le enojaba. Podría ser un ser bello de extrema perfección como Sasori, o podría ser un tipo poco agraciado como Itachi Uchiha o raro a más no poder como el líder y su cara llena de piercings y él definitivamente no quería sentir atracción por alguien que entraba en una de las dos últimas categorías.

Pero Tobi estaba dormido ahora. No se enteraría si echaba un fugaz vistazo...

Se arrodilló junto al futón, asegurándose de que la respiración de su compañero era profunda y acompasada, apoyó el pulgar en el borde de la barbilla y comenzó a levantar la máscara despacio. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Estaba a punto de salir de la incógnita... Y para lo que encontró bajo la misma, no estaba preparado y Deidara tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar un grito de espanto.

No era una cara normal y corriente. Parecía como si Tobi no tuviera facciones y un niño pequeño hubiera dibujado un henohenomoheji en ella. Soltó la máscara como si le quemara la mano, intentando que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Era definitivamente una técnica de genjutsu, tal vez activada cuando alguien que no fuera él mismo intentase quitarle la máscara. Su compañero estaba decidido a no dejarse ver, y él se preguntó por primera vez en serio qué razón tenía para no hacerlo. Era patoso, ruidoso, impertinente y no se tomaba nada en serio, pero un pensamiento inquietante cruzó la mente de Deidara mientras se quitaba la túnica, deshacía su coleta y se metía en su propio futón.

¿Y si eso también era otra máscara?

* * *

 _Tras rodear su cintura con una toalla, recién salido de la tina humeante, Tobi fue hacia el lavabo a afeitarse. Cuando se quitó la máscara y la dejó en la vitrina bajo el espejo, el henohenomoheji le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado. El genjutsu se había activado y eso sólo podía significar una cosa._

 _—Hmm —murmuró sonriendo levemente tras deshacerlo, restaurando su verdadera apariencia—... Interesante._

* * *

Antes de salir de la guarida, Deidara repasó una vez más todo lo que se iba a llevar por si se olvidaba algo. El día había llegado, tenía unos cuantos más antes de tener que reportarse ante el líder, pero no creyó poder esperar tanto. Una vez afuera, una de sus manos fabricó un halcón blanco que se agrandó para poder llevarlos a ambos. Era su medio de transporte más rápido y cuya inspiración al crearlo le vino precisamente la primera vez que visitó Nitta, cuando vio dos de ellos peleando en el aire mientras visitaba uno de sus jardines.

—Espero que te hayas traído dinero, porque sino no pienso invitarte a nada y tendrás que mirar cómo ceno ese delicioso yakitori, hum.

Tobi se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Dinero? Tobi tiene dinero, pero... ¿A dónde vamos, senpai? ¿No debíamos ir a...?

—Y lo haremos, pero no hay prisa. Me gustaría disfrutar una última vez de la ciudad antes del bombardeo final.

Eso último hizo que Tobi comenzara a dar grititos agudos mientras corría en círculos.

—¡Una cita! ¡Una cita con Deidara-senpai, qué emoción! —exclamó abrazándolo, lo cual pilló al artista por sorpresa—. Pero ahora que lo pienso...¿Le ha preguntado él a Tobi si quería? Porque Tobi no recuerda haber aceptado ir a una cita con su senpai... ¡AUCH!

Deidara se libró de él dándole un mordisco en el antebrazo con una de sus manos que lo hizo retirarse con un quejido.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡No es una cita! ¿¡Por qué iba a serlo, hum!? —se pasó la mano por el flequillo, apartándolo de su cara levemente sonrojada—. ¡Me estás despeinando Tobi y eso es imperdonable!

—Disculpa —Tobi se frotó la zona del mordisco—. No pensé que el senpai no quisiera ir despeinado a una cita con Tobi, pero a él no le importa eso...

—Si no quieres ir caminando hasta el País de las Aves no se te ocurra cabrearme más de lo que ya estoy.

Una vez sentados en el halcón los ánimos se calmaron. Deidara se propuso tener un buen día, las obras de arte no quedaban perfectas si el artista estaba enojado. En cuanto a Tobi, una parte de él se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado, pero otra detestaba esa misma idea. No podía creer que se estuviese comenzando a sentir atraído por un cabeza hueca como él, a quien ni siquiera le había visto el rostro y negar esa misma idea sólo surtía el efecto contrario. Se debatía en ocasiones entre tirar a Tobi al vacío para ver si podía lograr dejar de sentirse así, o arrancarle la túnica a tirones y dejarla caer para siempre. Era su senpai al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo si así lo deseaba.

Tal vez más tarde. Después del espectáculo.

Jugaron un poco al poker, hasta que Deidara fingió que se le caían las cartas al vacío porque iba perdiendo. En cuanto cruzaron la frontera del país de destino, el paisaje cambió completamente. Los campos se volvieron verdes pues trigo aún no había madurado y los ríos que los cruzaban eran numerosos. La mayor parte del cereal del continente venía de ahí, por eso era por lo que las aves siempre paraban a alimentarse en sus migraciones, dándole el nombre a la nación. El artista se puso en pie sobre la espalda del pájaro.

—¿Ves aquel poblado de ahí? Eso es Nitta —dijo señalándolo con el índice.

El halcón comenzó a descender hasta posarse en un camino de tierra en medio de un campo. Para no llamar la atención, harían el resto del camino a pie.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir primero, senpai?

—¿Qué te parece... si nos tomamos una limonada mientras paseamos por el jardín botánico? Es un lugar de gran belleza, y será nuestra última oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Te gusta la limonada... ¿Cierto, Tobi?

A él pareció gustarle la idea. Deidara iba a pasar por todos los puestos de comida posibles, sabía que Tobi no podría resistirse a probarlo todo. Estaba seguro que en una de esas ocasiones podría por fin verle el rostro.

Su primer intento se vio frustrado, pues Tobi consiguió meter la cañita por la rendija entre la máscara y su cara y a Deidara no le quedó más remedio que escuchar sus elogios sobre lo rica y refrescante que estaba sin poder proestar, para no dejarle ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿No quieren comprar un poco de comida para los patos? —dijo una anciana tras uno de los puestos instalados junto a la alameda—. Trae buena suerte a los visitantes alimentarlos.

—¿¡Podemos!? ¿¡Podemos, senpai!? ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —suplicó Tobi, no dejándole otra alternativa a Deidara que comprar un paquete.

Mientras su compañero era rodeado por una bandada de palmípedos mendigando migas de pan, el artista se tumbó en la hierba a observarlo. Los patos ya debían saber que el ruido de la bolsa significaba comida e intentaban asaltar a cualquiera que se acercara con ella. Las aves se posaron en sus hombros y su cabeza, intentando quitarle lo que sabían era para ellos.

—¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! ¡Hay para todos! —lo oyó decir desde la distancia mientras los transeuntes se paraban a mirar.

Debía parecerles gracioso ver a los turistas ingenuos en esta situación. Pero él podía hacer todo el ridículo que quisiera, mientras no lo metiera a él en ello. Puso sus brazos a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos, sólo para sentir un objeto ligero y suave cayendo sobre su túnica. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que era pan. No tardó demasiado en atar cabos. Los patos ahora iban a por él, peleándose sobre él por la comida.

—¡AGH! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, DESGRACIADO!

Deidara hacia él rechinando los dientes de la furia y se le lanzó encima. Ambos cayeron al agua donde el artista trató de ahogarlo, lanzando agua en todas direcciones en el proceso. Ahora sí que estaban dando la nota, incluso algunos espectadores les sacaron fotos.

—Estamos haciendo el ridículo, lo sabes ¿eh? —susurró agarrándolo del cuello de la túnica—. Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

—Sólo fue una pequeña broma, qué mal genio tienes senpai.

Habían acabado empapados, pero era un día caluroso y se estaban secando rápido, aunque a Deidara le llevó un rato quitarse las piedritas y hojas del cabello.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a tu superior, hum.

—¿Podemos ir a comer ya? Tobi tiene hambre.

—¿Nunca vas a parar de quejarte? Sabía que esto no era buena idea. Está bien, te llevaré al mejor puesto de comida del país, yo también me muero de hambre. Es más... Te voy a invitar a comer.

Tobi dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿El senpai va a invitar a Tobi a comer? Pero esta mañana dijiste que...

—¡Esta mañana es esta mañana, y ahora es ahora y si te quiero invitar te invito y punto! —lo cortó.

El lugar estaba exactamente como Deidara lo recordó de años atrás. Los dueños al parecer eran los mismos a juzgar por lo que la dueña le estaba contando a otros clientes, que ese puesto había pertenecido a su bisabuela y se había ido traspasando generación tras generación. Que era una receta secreta y no se encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

—¿Qué van a tomar ustedes dos? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Dijiste que invitabas a Tobi, senpai? —se aseguró él.

—Así es. Eso es lo que dije.

—¡Bien! ¡Tobi quiere comer lo más caro de la carta!

La frente de Deidara se puso azul mientras revisaba el dinero que le quedaba. Habría bastante, pero eso lo dejaría arruinado.

—Tomo nota. ¿Y qué va a tomar usted? —dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara.

—Lo más barato -contestó, una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su cara.

Se iba a tener que cobrar todo ese dinero esa misma noche.

Los platos fueron servidos unos minutos más tarde. Nada más que el olor hizo que se les abriera aún más el apetito.

—No me digan más, son una pareja de recién casados de luna de miel —dijo la dueña, intentando hacer conversación—. Es un lindo lugar así que vienen muchos tortolitos por aquí.

Deidara escupió toda el agua que se estaba bebiendo. Tobi rió.

—¡Estamos aquí por otro asunto! ¡Él es mi senpai aunque no lo parezca! —explicó Tobi.

—¿¡Él!? ¡Y yo que pensé que era una chica! —exclamó la mujer confundida.

Esta vez, el artista también rió. En otras circunstancias hubiera salido de ahí no sin antes volar el lugar en pedazos, pero saber que esa misma noche todos ellos estarían muertos, era suficiente para no arruinar su humor. En su lugar, decidió tomárselo como un cumplido.

—Hum, eso es porque soy bello. Los hombres también podemos serlo, pero menos hablar y más comer, que estamos aquí para eso. ¡Itadakimasu!

La dueña se fue a atender a otros clientes y por fin Deidara pudo centrarse en lo importante. Por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba a su compañero esperando el momento en que se levantase la máscara. Ya lo había eludido demasiado. De esa vez no pasaría.

—¡Itadaki! —exclamó Tobi arrastrando la última vocal.

Tomó una de las brochetas y comenzó a levantar la máscara. La escena ya había ocurrido con anterioridad y Tobi se había girado hacia el lado contrario para evitar que él lo viese. Pero aquella vez había hecho obvio que lo ovservaba y ahora estaba fingiendo estar distraído. Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando pudo distinguir sus labios entreabiertos, listos para dar el primer bocado. Pero a parte de eso no consiguió distinguir nada más. No era demasiado, pero era algo. Y ahora no podía conseguir calmarse. Su mano tembló mientras seguía comiendo, tratando de no lucir alterado. Lo había visto, aunque parcialmente, por fin había visto el rostro de Tobi. Era difícil de creer que el momento había llegado. Y más increíble aún era que le estuviese afectando tanto.

Tobi volvió a levantarse la máscara, para comerse el resto de la primera brocheta. Deidara volvió a ver su boca, a la penumbra de la máscara. Esta vez, pudo ver más detalles. Estaban ligeramente resecos, necesitaban un poco de bálsamo para mantenerse hidratados. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y tuvo que dar un trago a su agua para aliviarlo.

—¿Viste senpai? Al final resultó que mi cara no era un henohenomoheji.

Del consecuente subidón de adrenalina que lo sacudió, Deidara no supo cómo defenderse. Dejó disimuladamente su brocheta en el plato, evitando temblar, giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde Tobi estaba sentado para ocultar su repentino sonrojo tan fuerte que sentía arder la piel de su cara.

Lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta que había intentado mirar... Pero por supuesto que lo había hecho. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que no lo notaría? ¿Había esperado hasta ese momento para soltarlo sabiendo que es cuando más efecto haría?

Incluso su voz... Hasta su voz sonaba algo diferente, algo más grave y refiriéndose a sí mismo en primera persona, cosa que nunca antes había pasado.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de su nariz, cayendo a su túnica. Los capilares más delicados habían sucumbido a esa gran presión. Ahora sí que no podía esconderse ni poner excusas. Estaba todo tan claro que incluso alguien tan espeso como Tobi se daría cuenta de ello. No quería mirar. No podía moverse.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a salir de esta.

* * *

 _Deidara era adorable._

 _Sólo había necesitado esperar y soltar las palabras adecuadas en el momento oportuno para provocar esa reacción en él. Sólo había tenido que mostrarle sus labios por unos breves segundos para provocarle una hemorragia nasal y ahora estaba ahí, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Si no estaba equivocado, incluso creía saber cual en ese mismo instante su tren de pensamientos. Le había dado a entender que había algo más allá, no sólo le había mostrado una parte oculta de su rostro en primicia, también una de su alma. Y ahora, si su senpai era inteligente, estaría sopesando cómo de profunda era esa otra parte, o si habían sido imaginaciones suyas nada más. A Deidara no solía gustarle sospechar que no era él quien estaba al mando de la situación._

 _Continuó comiendo sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Al final, Deidara pareció limpiarse con la manga, volvió a su postura normal y siguió comiendo._

 _—Por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Por qué iba a creer esa tontería? —espetó._

 _Bueno, bueno. Al final había decidido ir de frente, aunque con eso estaba también admitiendo su derrota... A su manera. Tobi sonrió antes de que su comida se enfriase. Estaba, de hecho, deliciosa._

 _Quizá ya era la hora. Quizá su senpai estaba listo para saber un poquito más de él... Aunque fuera a tener que conformarse con ese poco por siempre._

* * *

La dueña del establecimiento los había invitado a una copa de sake antes de que se fueran a seguir viendo la ciudad, les recomendó ir a un torneo de esgrima que se hacía todos los viernes donde la gente apostaba por el vencedor. Deidara apostó por uno de ellos y Tobi por el otro lo cual les había llevado a discutir ruidosamente.

Ni él ni Tobi habían vuelto a sacar el tema y tras abandonar el puesto de comida, todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Había decidido no darle más vueltas al tema, no estaba ahí para lidiar con Tobi sino por arte, y eso debía estar por encima de todo lo demás indiscutiblemente.

Tras pasar por la ventanilla de las apuestas a recoger las ganancias, salieron del centro del pueblo.

—Quizá con este dinero Tobi pueda invitar al senpai en la próxima cita —canturreó alegremente.

Pero esa estrategia para enfurecerlo iba a dejarle de funcionar.

—Tobi, es la hora del espectáculo. ¿Estás listo, hum? —dijo ignorando el comentario.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya tan pronto? ¡Pero aún no hemos ido a ver el castillo!

—Y no iremos, porque en un momento este lugar va a quedar reducido a polvo y cenizas.

El sol estaba empezando a descender en el cielo, dándole a la zona del oeste un aspecto amarillento. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Deidara creó el halcón de arcilla y ambos subieron. El artista formuló en su cabeza un último adiós al pueblo mientras ascendían en el aire y comenzaban a volar en círculos. Introdujo un gran pedazo de arcilla en ambas manos, las cuales comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente de acuerdo a la petición que él había formulado.

En la izquierda, el dragón verde. En la derecha el pájaro bermellón.

Hizo que el halcón cobrase velocidad, ascendiendo aún más en el cielo. Tobi se agarró fuertemente a él para no caerse. Haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo, Deidara ignoró que lo tenía pegado a su espalda para concentrarse en su labor. Esto iba a usar gran parte de su chakra. Liberó a ambas figuras en el aire, observando cómo se agrandaban. El dragón alcanzó a ser tan inmenso que Tobi se pegó aún más a él, asustado. Rodeó al halcón con su cuerpo, formando una espiral mientras Deidara observaba todo absolutamente fascinado. Luego ascendió y volvió a descender. Qinglong y Zhu Que sumidos en una majestuosa danza. El ritual previo a la ejecución.

—¿No es hermoso Tobi? ¿No te parece absolutamente espectacular, eh?

—¡Tobi tiene miedo!

Estaba agarrándolo tan fuerte que a Deidara le costaba respirar. Eso y concentrarse en su labor.

—Pues no te pierdas esto. Porque jamás volverás a ver nada igual.

La gigantesca ave roja cayó hacia tierra en picado mientras que el dragón tomó otro rumbo hacia las afueras. El líder quería dejar los campos colindantes también inservibles y ese era su cometido. Escamas de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprenderse, explotando en los campos y liberando toxinas que se incrustarían en la tierra por un largo tiempo. Cuando la periferia estuvo ardiendo en llamas verdes y tóxicas, ambos, el dragón y el ave cayeron sobre el pueblo a la vez que Deidara alzaba sus dedos índice y corazón a la altura de su rostro.

—¡Katsu!

Desde donde estaban, pudieron sentir la explosión, el impacto de la onda expansiva, el calor liberado. Tobi lo soltó para cubrirse los oídos pero Deidara no se inmutó. Quería escucharlo todo, verlo todo y sentirlo todo. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cayendo de rodillas sobre la espalda del halcón, fascinado por la belleza de su propia creación.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Ha estado maldita y absolutamente magnífico! —gritó—. ¿Qué te parece Tobi, eh? ¿Te ha gustado?

Su discípulo miró hacia abajo. Varios kilómetros a la redonda estaban en llamas, tanto rojas como verdes. Por unos instantes no hizo más que observar todo en silencio con la luz que desprendían las llamas reflejada en su máscara naranja. Finalmente asintió sin hacer comentarios, y Deidara llegó a la conclusión de que se había quedado embelesado viendo su obra, pero le hubiera gustado un poco más de entusiasmo por su parte.

Había oscurecido casi completamente, y mientras se alejaban, el fulgor de la zona incendiada podía verse aún a lo lejos. Tras mirar una última vez hacia atrás, Deidara dirigió al halcón hacia su nuevo destino.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, senpai? ¿Volver a la guarida?

—¿Tan pronto? Aún no hemos celebrado nuestra misión exitosa —contestó Deidara.

—Pero Tobi está cansado... ¿No podemos celebrarla otro día?

—No. ¡Lo celebraremos hoy y ahora mismo! —exclamó con tono autoritario.

—Está bien... ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, es otro de mis lugares predilectos. Te gustará.

—¡Tobi quiere saber! ¡Dímelo, senpai! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! —gritó zarandeándolo.

—¡Pues Tobi se espera! ¿¡No sabes lo que es una sorpresa!? —contestó empujándolo al vacío.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara mientras ponía al halcón a caer en picado y recoger a Tobi de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría una lección... O eso pensó.

—¿Estamos jugando a tirarnos de la gallina gigante? ¡Tobi también quiere probar!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empujó a su senpai hacia atrás haciéndolo caer. Estando en caída libre, le costó conservar la calma mientras el subidón de adrenalina en su cuerpo se disparaba al máximo, pero consiguió ordenar al pájaro a que bajara de nuevo a por él. De nuevo sobre la espalda del halcón, Deidara trató de recuperarse del susto. Miró con resentimiento a Tobi, aguantándose las ganas de estrangularlo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, tú no puedes controlar el pájaro!

—¿Qué es lo que Tobi no puede volver a hacer? ¿Esto? —dijo con inocencia fingida, dándole otro empujón antes de que el sensei pudiese recuperarse.

Deidara gritó todos los insultos que sabía mientras caía, pero esta vez consiguió controlar a su creación mejor, que rápidamente bajó para salvarlo. El artista no dijo nada cuando regresó. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la máscara, concentrándose en el orificio. De nuevo, el tono de voz de Tobi se había vuelto algo más grave, algo menos ingenuo. Incluso le había parecido detectar algo de malicia en él. Y esta vez estaba seguro que no había sido su imaginación.

Iba a hacerle pagar todas y cada una de sus salidas de tono en un momento. Y con creces. Sólo debía esperar un poco más para consumar su venganza.

Sólo un poco más...

Con esa expectativa, consiguió guardar la compostura. Suspiró y se arregló el cabello que el viento había alborotado.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que hagas.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdona a Tobi, Deidara-senpai! —exclamó saltándole encima.

El abrazo lo derribó, aprisionándolo entre el halcón de arcilla y su cuerpo. Recreándose en el momento, dejó pasar unos segundos antes de incorporarse. Sentir su peso y su calidez sobre él y tener que contenerse le estaba haciendo alcanzar un nuevo nivel de desesperación. Pero Tobi no lo hacía con esa intención, ¿cierto?...

 _¿Cierto?..._

Reunió sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima y dejarlo caer de espaldas hacia el otro lado, tras lo cual apoyó los brazos en el pecho de su discípulo y bajó su cara hasta casi tocar la máscara.

—¿Hum, y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —susurró con una sonrisa, su nariz casi rozando la máscara—. Después de todo... Tobi es un buen chico.

 _"Sólo espera un poco más..."_

* * *

—Quisiera alquilar la cabaña para un día —anunció a la recepcionista, tendiéndole el dinero.

No era la primera vez que iba, así que ya lo conocían. Tras él, Tobi jugueteaba con unos cachorritos de collie.

—Por supuesto Deidara-sama —contestó la anciana con una sonrisa.

De debajo del mostrador sacó un par de barreños de madera en los que metió unas cuantas toallas y artículos de aseo en miniatura. Dándole las gracias, Deidara los tomó y se volvió hacia su discípulo.

—Vamos Tobi, deja de perder el tiempo.

—¡Sólo un minuto senpai! —dijo mientras lanzaba la pelotita roja a los cachorros y observaba cómo se peleaban por ella.

Deidara se giró bruscamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

—¿Por qué me hace esperar tanto? ¿Qué se ha creido? Debería volver afuera en cuanto deje las cosas y traerlo arrastrando —refunfuñó para sí mismo—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, así me da tiempo de ir preparando todo, hum.

Esas aguas termales eran las favoritas de Deidara. El vapor del agua hacía atenuar las luces de los farolillos colgados en los sauces, cuyas ramas caían hasta casi rozar el agua. Tenía multitud de rincones ocultos aquí y allá, entre las rocas cubiertas de musgo de un verde intenso que rodeaban el lugar. Dejó los barreños en la cabaña, se desvistió y se puso la toalla, la cual se quitó antes de meterse en el agua humeante, que cubría por debajo de la cintura. La calidez de las termas lo relajó inmediatamente, quería sentarse y disfrutar mejor de la sensación pero debía esperar a Tobi, el cual apareció no mucho después silbando distraídamente.

—¡Oh! Ahí estás, vamos Tobi ven al agua a relajarte, ya verás qué bien se siente —dijo haciendo señas con sus dedos.

Una de sus manos ya estaba masticando un pedazo de arcilla que le había metido, formando un lazo fuerte y elástico.

—¿No estará el agua demasiado caliente? ¿Y si Tobi se quema?

—¡Metete en el agua ahora mismo, tu senpai te lo ordena, hum! —espetó Deidara.

Tobi suspiró.

—Está bien, pero no sé a qué viene tanta prisa.

Comenzó a desvestirse quitándose los guantes, los zapatos y desabrochándose la túnica de los Akatsuki que cayó al suelo detrás de él. Deidara no se perdía detalle, su vista fue de los pectorales a los abdominales, y de ahí a su trasero marcado en el ceñido pantalón. Su sonrisa malvada se hizo más amplia cuando Tobi se quitó el pantalón. Ya solo quedaba una prenda. Sólo una más... Pero Tobi no siguió.

—¡Senpai, eres un pervertido! —gritó de repente.

La vista de Deidara se vio oscurecida por la túnica de Akatsuki de Tobi que este le arrojó para cubrirlo. Antes de que pudiera quitársela de encima, oyó el chapuzón de su discípulo y entonces descubrió que ya era tarde.

—Tenías razón senpai, se siente bien —dijo riendo.

Se estaba burlando de él. No había lugar a duda.

—¿¡Pero de qué vas!? —gritó Deidara sin poder aguantarse—. ¡Sabes bien de qué va esto, deja de tomarme el pelo!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas senpai? Tobi no entiende nada.

—Lo entenderás en un momento.

Un lazo salió despedido de cada una de sus manos. El primero aprisionó su cintura y su brazo izquierdo, pero el otro, cuyo objetivo era su muñeca derecha, falló al ser esquivado. Tobi intentó romper el otro lazo, pero sólo conseguía estirarlo.

—No vas a poder romperlo —anunció Deidara—. Es demasiado elástico.

Mientras, su mano fue engullendo el lazo libre para poder lanzarlo de nuevo. Tobi comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo muy rápido, antes de que él estuviera listo. En menos de dos segundos, había quedado libre.

—Si quieres atrapar a Tobi... Primero tendrás que encontrarlo.

Y diciendo esto echó a correr, escondiéndose tras una roca que hacía de isla en medio de las termas.

 _"Maldición... Esta no es mi especialidad. Lo mío son los ataques a distancia y he perdido el factor sorpresa. Veamos... ¿Qué podría hacer sin estropear demasiado mi escenario perfecto?"_ pensó.

—Tobi, ven aquí ahora mismo —dijo en voz alta, una vez que pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

Avanzó hacia el islote, rodeándolo por un lado y haciendo que uno de sus lazos fuera hacia el otro por debajo del agua. Él no lo iba a ver venir.

—Tobi, ¿dónde estás, hum?

—¡Aquí estoy, Deidara-senpai! —lo oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo había agarrado por detrás. Deidara actuó casi por instinto debido al pequeño susto, mandó a su lazo a atraparlo pero no pudo evitar atraparse también a sí mismo junto con él, quedando su espalda aún más apretada contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a deshacer su error, haciendo que su mano engullera de nuevo la cinta pero Tobi lo agarró de las muñecas, bloqueando sus brazos con los de él. Habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que él supiera que sus manos eran su punto fuerte, y que para neutralizarlo, lo primero que debía hacer era inutilizarlas. Forcejeó para soltarse, pero no pudo moverlas ni un poco, nunca fue bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Era el modo de lucha que más cicatrices dejaba, y él no quería ni una en su bello rostro.

—Como no me sueltes en cinco segundos te juro que te arrepentirás —masculló, falto de aliento por el esfuerzo de soltarse.

—No pareces estar en posición para poner condiciones ahora mismo —dijo, pegando su fría máscara contra su cara a la vez que apretaba su agarre.

Era lo más elocuente que le había oído decir nunca, y lo peor era que tenía razón. No entendía qué estaba pasando con él, ni el por qué de ese cambio. Esto no era propio del Tobi que conocía. Su respiración se aceleró, y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que creía que le iba a dar un ataque.

—Voy a asesinarte... Voy a asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente en cuanto me libere...

Forcejeó más, pero cuanto más lo hacía, Tobi más apretaba.

—No seas malo, senpai. Si te portas bien, Tobi te enseñará un secreto.

Deidara se quedó quieto, jadeando débilmente por el esfuerzo empleado.

—Y luego me vas a liberar —ordenó.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Cómo que tal vez?! ¿¡Pero quién te has creído que...!?

—Shh... senpai.

Tobi agarró sus dos muñecas con la mano derecha, Deidara no pudo entender para qué lo hacía en ese instante pero pronto lo comprendió, Tobi puso delante de él la máscara naranja y la dejó caer al agua donde se alejó flotando hacia un lado. El artista trató de girar la cabeza para verlo, pero su discípulo fue más rápido. Lo agarró con firmeza del mentón, apoyando el pulgar y el índice en ambos lados de su cara para impedir que pudiera mover el cuello. Estaba ahí detrás de él, sin máscara por fin después de todo este tiempo, parecía como si quisiese torturarlo.

—T-tobi... ¿Por qué haces esto?

—No tengas miedo, Tobi no va a hacerte nada malo —susurró junto a su oído.

Era su voz, podía reconocerla a pesar de tener un matiz distinto y natural al no estar amortiguada por la máscara, y podía sentir sus efectos en él; la calidez de su aliento, el aire liberado de su respiración, sus labios ligeramente rugosos rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. No lo estaba imaginando, estaba sucediendo realmente.

—Déjame verte —casi lo suplicó.

—Aún no —contestó Tobi.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no? Maldita sea...

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa primero. Que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, el día de hoy va a tener un buen final.

—No sé qué significa eso —dijo Deidara a quien comenzaba a dolerle el cuello por el firme agarre.

—Sólo hazlo. Y si no crees que eso sea posible, entonces finge que lo es. Si no puedes prometer eso, entonces no puedo dejarte verme.

Quizá fuera por la terrible curiosidad que sentía, o por la incomodidad de estar aprisionado, o porque le había tomado demasiado cariño a aquel tonto, ruidoso y molesto. Puede que un poco de las tres cosas incluso, pero Deidara decidió que había llegado la hora de rendirse, otra vez. Aunque se consoló con la certeza de que fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera a punto de ver, podría soportarlo.

—Te lo prometo.

Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Tobi lo soltó. Deidara no lo asimiló inmediatamente. Estaba libre, pero una percepción sobre que algo iba a cambiar para siempre si se volteaba lo detenía. Se frotó las muñecas estimulando la circulación cortada y replegó el lazo que los rodeaba de nuevo dentro de su mano. Tras respirar hondo para calmar su nerviosismo, se giró bruscamente. Y su mandíbula se aflojó de la sorpresa.

Comenzar a asociar esa cara con su discípulo le iba a costar. Abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de parpadear mientras su atención pasaba del parche negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo, a las enormes cicatrices de la parte derecha de su cara, nariz prominente, barbilla grande, y un cabello negro y grueso, demasiado rebelde para ser tan corto. Ese ya lo conocía al igual que aquellos labios.

—Hola senpai —murmuró Tobi con una leve sonrisa.

Deidara aún seguía sin reaccionar. Pasó su dedo pulgar por los surcos que arruinaban su rostro, sintiendo la textura. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Por eso nunca se especializó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Casi todos los expertos que conocía estaban hechos polvo.

—No es... Otro genjutsu... ¿Verdad?

Tobi negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir?

El artista frunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

—Tal y como suponía. Tienes los labios resecos —le reprochó apartándose de él rumbo al lugar donde había dejado los barreños. Era consciente de que estaba diciendo tonterías, pero tampoco hizo nada por remediarlo.

Agarró la pequeña lata de bálsamo hidratante y volvió junto a él.

—Deberías cuidarte más, que lleves la cara tapada siempre no es excusa —prosiguió, tomando en su dedo un poco de bálsamo, comenzó a ponerlo en sus labios—. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí.

Tobi no respondió, sólo lo dejó llevar a cabo su labor en silencio hasta que Deidara estaba a punto de terminar, entonces, sin previo aviso abrió la boca y atrapó su dedo en ella. No pudo protestar, perdió toda la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo en cuanto su discípulo comenzó a mordisquearlo y recorrerlo con su lengua. Un pequeño suspiro de placer se le escapó, lo cual hizo que Tobi se detuviese un momento para sonreír con suficiencia antes de continuar. Retiró el dedo muy lentamente, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en su pecho. Y vergüenza, porque estaba completamente seguro de que se había sonrojado y él no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Una vez libre lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared del islote, rodeó el cuello de Tobi con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Él ya lo estaba esperando y a su vez, rodeó su delgada espalda con sus brazos, estrechándolo aún más fuerte contra su pecho. Fue un beso brusco, desesperado, casi violento, como si se hubieran tenido que esperar siglos para que por fin uno pudiera explorar con su boca la del otro.

Deidara atrapó el labio inferior de Tobi con los suyos, lo mordió hasta que él dejó escapar un quejido, tras lo cual comenzó a lamerlo como para reparar el daño causado. Eso sólo pareció incitarlo más, el beso se volvió más apasionado hasta que finalmente, Deidara sucumbió a la falta de aliento. Rompió el contacto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire, no quería parar pero lo necesitaba, Tobi también jadeaba. Su discípulo se inclinó sobre él, hasta dejar la frente apoyada en la suya.

—Senpai... —susurró, acariciando una de sus tersas mejillas con el pulgar.

—¿Sí...?

—Tobi quiere otro beso -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Espera...! —exclamó, aún no había recuperado el aliento del todo.

Pero Tobi no esperó. Lo agarró con firmeza girando sobre sí mismo y dejando a Deidara aprisionado contra la pared de roca, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de su senpai una vez más. Un pequeño saliente en la roca estaba clavándose en su espalda, pero dadas las circunstancias, no le pudo importar menos, Tobi seguía teniendo energía para asediarlo, lamiendo sus labios y dándoles pequeños mordiscos, y a él ya casi no le quedaban pero no desistía a contraatacar. En contraste a la fuerza del beso, estaba la delicadeza con la que enterraba su mano en su largo cabello rubio para acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

Con el objetivo de distraerlo, Deidara decidió usar su jugada maestra. Deslizó una de sus manos por su pecho en dirección ascendente, siguió hacia su cuello y la detuvo justo debajo de su oreja. Ese era según creía, uno de los puntos débiles de una persona. La lengua de su mano salió, lamiendo la piel y el artista pudo comprobar cómo iba surtiendo efecto. Tobi se estremeció con un pequeño gemido, señal de que había conseguido lo que buscaba. Se separó de él para poder tomar aire, momento que Deidara aprovechó para comenzar a besar, lamer y succionar el otro lado de su cuello. Tres bocas. Nadie más en el mundo podía rivalizar con eso, era su técnica estrella y a Tobi parecía estar gustándole. La otra mano, fue descendiendo siguiendo el costado de su cintura y su cadera, hasta llegar a su trasero, donde empezó a lamer en círculos una de sus nalgas.

Al sentir cómo Tobi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir un gemido, se dio por satisfecho. Hora de echar aún más leña al fuego, quería hacerlo enloquecer de placer y sabía exactamente cómo. La boca en su mano izquierda clavó los dientes en la suave piel de su trasero, dándole un mordisquito. Esta vez sí que lo hizo gemir.

—Qué lindo culito tienes, Tobi... Tan suave y firme a la vez —susurró en su oído—. ¿Cómo que nunca me dijiste nada?

Le gustaba demasiado. Siguió lamiéndolo con su mano sin poder detenerse, de vez en cuando también le daba un mordisco.

—Así que al senpai le gusta el culito de Tobi... ¡Ouch!

—Mucho... Es una obra de arte, créeme que lo es... hum.

Y una de las veces que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por acción de uno de sus mordiscos, Deidara sintió algo duro contra su bajo vientre. Tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a reír celebrando su triunfo.

* * *

 _Su plan había consistido en cederle el control un momento, pero lo cierto era que contra tres bocas era difícil competir. Deidara se lo había ganado, y eso debía admitirlo. No es que le molestasen precisamente las atenciones que le estaba dedicando, su cuello siempre había sido su parte más sensible y él se había aprovechado bien de eso, cuya evidencia saltó a la vista después de su reacción a los primeros besos y lametones. Básicamente le había regalado esa información sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Y él se hacía llamar shinobi?_

 _Deidara aprovechó para ponerlo de nuevo contra la pared, bajando la mano hasta su pecho la cual comenzó a lamer su areola lentamente en sentido circular. Tobi intentó pensar en cómo podría darle la vuelta de nuevo a la situación, él también quería hacer sentir bien a su senpai. Pero en cuanto la otra mano dejó su trasero para recorrer de abajo a arriba el interior de su muslo, su mente dejó de funcionar, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron arrastrados por una oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. De algún modo parecía saber dónde estaban todos sus puntos débiles, dejándolo con ganas de más. Se abandonó al placer, esperando sin prisa un descuido suyo... Si podía.  
_

* * *

Jamás habría imaginado que iba a tener ese efecto en él, que iba a ser tan adictivo tener a Tobi a su merced. La mano siguió lamiendo su muslo por un rato más. Se le hacía difícil, muy difícil no pasar al siguiente punto, pero resistió esa urgencia. Cada cosa a su momento, ni antes ni después, eso es lo que diferenciaba una obra maestra de un trabajo mediocre.

—Senpai...

Deidara lo miró a su único ojo descubierto, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tobi quiere más, um?

Se mordió el labio inferior, recreándose en aquella pequeña tortura que Tobi bien se merecía por todas las veces que lo había hecho enojar. Tomándose su tiempo, movió la mano muy lentamente del muslo a la ingle, otro punto débil y de ahí a su miembro el cual aún no había visto a través del agua. Su discípulo había resultado ser un enigma desde el principio. Esa noche había desvelado algunos de sus secretos y ahora Tobi tenía un secreto menos.

—Ya eres mío —le dijo muy flojito en su oído.

La intensidad de sus jadeos aumentó cuando comenzó a recorrer toda la longitud con su mano, asegurándose de que su lengua lamiese bien la punta. Era una técnica exclusiva de él, que combinaba la movilidad manual con la exquisita textura de sus lenguas extra. Bajó su otra mano para aumentar aún más la intentidad del placer. Tobi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, incapaz de aguantarlo en su anterior postura. Su aliento cálido soplaba en su oído entrecortadamente, con cada gemido. Parecía estar pasándoselo tan bien que Deidara sintió algo de envidia y ganas porque llegase su turno.

Recordó aquel pequeño recipiente con bálsamo hidratante y comenzó a examinar el agua buscándolo. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que Tobi comenzaba a mover sus caderas y en respuesta, él aumentó la velocidad de sus manos. Al fin consiguió localizar su objetivo y usando de nuevo uno de sus lazos se hizo con el recipiente. Era su turno ahora, o eso pensó... Para centrar su atención en atraparlo se vio obligado a detenerse, cosa que Tobi había notado. Y ahora era él quien tenía el bálsamo en su mano.

—¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso! —gritó Deidara.

Intentó quitárselo, pero alzando un brazo, su discípulo lo puso fuera de su alcance.

—Ahora es de Tobi —contestó alegremente.

—¡No estoy bromeando, hum! ¡Soy yo quien debe tenerlo! —insistió, dando un salto.

Pero Tobi era demasiado rápido para él. Su mano esquivaba la de él casi con demasiada agilidad. Era como si pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer. Malditos combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo...

—Date la vuelta, senpai —canturreó Tobi, ahora que tenía el control, su seguridad había vuelto a él.

Deidara se sonrojó, cruzándose de brazos con pudor. Él era su discípulo y debía subordinarse sin rechistar.

—¡Ha!

—Vamos, date la vuelta, Tobi ha ganado —repitió moviendo su dedo en círculos.

Tobi lo tomó de las manos y él se dejó conducir hacia la otra parte del islote, donde el agua cubría menos. Estaba empezando a darle demasiado calor. Una vez en el lugar de su elección, apartó uno de sus largos mechones de pelo de su cara para darle un beso a un lado de su frente. Tras eso le sonrió, haciendo a Deidara pensar que no le importaría ver esa sonrisa más a menudo. La delicadeza con la que llevó a cabo dicho acto lo pilló desprevenido para lo que siguió después. Tobi colocó sus manos en sus hombros, le dio un brusco giro a su cuerpo y lo empujó contra la pared.

El impacto contra la dura y fría roca le hizo algo de daño, y el contraste de temperaturas era ligeramente incómodo, pero no le importó. Había imaginado que todo sería más brusco de todos modos, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. En el fondo, estaba incluso feliz de haber perdido.

Pero en cuanto sintió aquellos dedos embadurnados de bálsamo hidratante acariciando su sensible culito, su cerebro se derritió como si fuera de cera. Ya no había espacio para nada más ahí dentro. La crema fría en contacto con su piel más caliente de lo normal multiplicó por mil la sensación de placer. Se agarró con desesperación a las rocas hasta que sus dedos perdieron el color, usando la escasa compostura que le quedaba en intentar que no le fallasen las rodillas mientras Tobi causaba estragos ahí atrás. Sus dedos se movían en círculos, esparciendo la crema. Quiso gritar, desahogar algo de la tensión que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo cada segundo que pasaba. En su lugar, se mordió los labios con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a darle esa satisfacción tan pronto.

—No te contengas, senpai —dijo Tobi pegándose de nuevo a su espalda—. Grita... —apoyó sus labios separados en la piel de su cuello, succionando—. Grita para Tobi...

Y justo cuando dijo eso último, introdujo dos dedos en su interior... Y Deidara gritó. Tobi estaba haciendo con él lo que quería, agarraba su mandíbula, lamiendo su cuello, mordiéndolo, girando su cabeza para besarlo en los labios. El tiempo que le estuvo realizando aquel masaje maldito le pareció una eternidad, pero no pensaba suplicarle. Él no suplicaba...

Él ordenaba. Y las cosas estaban a punto de comenzar a hacerse a su manera, incluso siendo el uke.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, encarándolo, pillándolo desprevenido por una fracción de segundo. Al rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Tobi y dar un salto para enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo obligó a apoyar su espalda contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

—No me gusta que me hagan esperar —dijo el artista con impaciencia mal contenida.

Tobi dejó escapar una grave y seca carcajada que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Tras lo cual, se sonrojó, a la vez que una sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

—¡El senpai quiere tanto a Tobi...! ¡Qué lindo! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

Pero sus actos no iban acordes con la dulzura de su voz. Sin darle tiempo a prepararse, Tobi colocó su miembro en su entrada y lo embistió sin piedad. En medio de la punzada de dolor que lo sacudió, Deidara alcanzó a intuir que ese era su castigo por obligarlo a ir al ritmo que él quería. Con varias piedras puntiagudas contra su espalda, las uñas de su discípulo clavadas fuertemente en sus nalgas y el ritmo inhumano con el que Tobi movía sus caderas, no había mucho más que él pudiera hacer para mitigar el dolor, sólo esperar a que la impresión inicial pasase. En serio, jamás había visto a nadie moverse así de rápido. En respuesta a eso clavó sus uñas en su espalda húmeda por el sudor y los vapores. Sus manos mordieron la ya de por sí dañada piel de su discípulo.

Al final, Tobi cambió a un ritmo más lento, brusco y profundo. El placer se hizo presente, aliviando el dolor sentido anteriormente casi en su totalidad. Le estaba gustando demasiado, y que fuera precisamente con Tobi después de tanto tiempo de sequía sólo empeoraba la situación. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, pero debía intentarlo.

Era en lo único que podía ganarle ya, y tal vez lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque en su repentino silencio, Tobi pareció deducir sus intenciones. Lo aprisionó más fuertemente contra la pared mientras pasaba todo el peso de su cuerpo que antes sostenía con sus manos a su antebrazo izquierdo. La mano libre, agarró una de las suyas. Ese fue el momento en que Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacerle, pero ya era tarde.

—¿¡Qué...!? ¡No puedes usar mis propias armas contra...!

La protesta murió en su boca. Tobi hizo envolver su mano alrededor de su propio miembro y usó la suya encima para crear más presión sobre él. Y se rindió. Cuando la mano comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo obligando a la de Deidara a hacerlo también, se rindió. Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo reaccionó a esa nueva fuente de placer arqueándose hacia atrás. Esperando a que la intensidad creciente del clímax llegara. No podía enojarse con él por esa jugada, no cuando su propio discípulo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento honor a su lema.

Que el arte era, de hecho...

Una explosión.

Lo sacudió tan fuerte que temió acabar incrustado en la roca. Esos habían sido los efímeros segundos de puro arte más intensos que había sentido nunca y que aún continuaron un poco más en pequeñas réplicas. Por ese tipo de momentos era por lo que todo valía la pena. Tobi le siguió poco después, antes de que él hubiera podido recuperarse del todo. Dejó escapar un gemido grave y sus caderas se detuvieron por el temblor del clímax. Deidara pensó que en ese momento de debilidad lo soltaría y caería al agua. Pero no lo hizo. Su mano aún seguía agarrando la de él, ambas cubiertas por la evidencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sus respiraciones aún no se habían normalizado del todo, cuando Tobi estaba de nuevo riendo.

—Tobi aguantó más, por tanto es el ganador.

—No sabía... que estuviéramos compitiendo —replicó Deidara.

—¿Ah... no? —dejó a Deidara de nuevo en el suelo, con sus piernas aún temblando, tuvo que agarrarse a la roca para no caerse al agua. Tobi lo observó divertido—. ¿No quieres entonces la revancha, senpai?

—¿Revancha? —repitió, sonrojándose de nuevo ante lo que eso implicaba. No, una revancha no sonaba nada mal—. Mañana. Necesito... Replantear mi estrategia.

—Está bien, replantea cuanto quieras, pero Tobi va a ganarte otra vez.

—¡Tuviste suerte, hum! —exclamó incorporándose bruscamente, alzando un puño hacia él.

El dolor que sintió al moverse lo hizo caer sentado al agua. No quería mostrarse así delante de Tobi, pero de veras lo había dejado hecho polvo. Incluso cuando perdió los brazos aquella vez pudo aguantarlo mejor.

—¿Seguro que puedes caminar, senpai? —dijo con fingida inocencia mientras se agachaba a su lado, estaba disfrutando verlo indefenso. Podía sentirlo—. Menos mal que Tobi está aquí para llevarte en brazos.

Sin pedirle su opinión, lo levantó en peso mientras se dirigía hacia donde su máscara naranja había quedado flotando en el agua. Deidara fue a protestar, pero luego recordó que iba a ser horriblemente doloroso volver a la cabaña por su cuenta y se lo pensó dos veces.

—Bueno, yo diría Tobi que eres tú quien me ha dejado así, por tanto es lo menos que puedes hacer. ¿No? —respondió con un deje de dignidad—. Y bien... Dijiste que querías que el día acabara bien. ¿Qué te pareció, hum?

—Oh, Tobi se lo pasó muy, muy bien. La limonada estuvo muy rica.

—¿¡Cómo que la limonada!? ¿¡Qué te has creído!?

Y al mover los brazos para golpearlo fuera de sí, Tobi perdió el equilibrio y ambos acabaron de nuevo en el agua.

* * *

 _Tobi observaba el apacible paisaje que se veía desde la ventana de la cabaña. Un jardín lleno de hortensias, tras el cual había un pequeño bosque de arces y más allá unas montañas de un gris azulado. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, podía comprender que a su senpai le gustase tanto. Le agradaba que hubiese escogido ese escenario para ellos._

 _Volteándose, lo observó dormir plácidamente. Su cabello rubio esparcido por el futón que habían compartido, con la parte superior de su cuerpo mal tapado expuesta. La noche se había saldado con unas cuantas lesiones, pero Deidara también le había dado a Tobi lo suyo. Su espalda y hombros estaban llenos de marcas de mordiscos que sus manos le habían dejado de recuerdo en su ya por sí arruinada piel._

 _Recordó brevemente otros tiempos, en los que su vida era más fácil, en los que ni por asomo habría pensado que acabaría bajo otra identidad, manejando a varias personas desde las sombras, urdiendo varios planes simultáneos para un objetivo a largo plazo. Y los miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara incluído no eran más que recursos en ese objetivo. Al menos en un principio._

 _Se había olvidado de esa otra molesta parte suya que necesitaba, desesperadamente, algo de afecto. E inconscientemente lo comenzó a buscar en él. Le había irritado cuando se dio cuenta. Por eso comenzó a probar su paciencia tanto como pudo. Por eso también quizá, fue rudo la noche anterior. Era la respuesta a su frustración por no poder controlar ciertos comportamientos suyos. A Deidara le había gustado, así que igual tampoco importaba tanto._

 _El problema no era él, sino Tobi. Había querido que el día acabase bien. Lo había logrado y ahora quería más. Pero... ¿Podía permitirse seguir así? Muy posiblemente no. No valía la pena. Nunca lo hacía, y él terminaba acabando solo. Siempre..._

 _Pero por esa vez, quería fingir. Era lo que mejor se le daba después de todo. Pretender que no era más que un chico sencillo, con una vida sencilla, yéndose a una cita con su senpai y acabando la noche en unas aguas termales. Amanecer a su lado antes que él. Observarlo dormir. Sonreír sin que él se entere._

 _Apartándose de la ventana, se metió de nuevo en el futón junto a él. Deidara abrió los ojos un momento._

 _—¿Qué hora es?_ _—dijo con voz adormilada._

 _—No lo sé_ _—respondió Tobi_ _—... ¿Acaso importa?_

 _Su senpai no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros y pasó su brazo remendado por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí._

 _No... No importaba. Y en lo sucesivo, cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo a solas, la hora siempre fue la más pequeña de sus preocupaciones._

* * *

 **Queridos lectores, este es mi debut en el fandom de Naruto. Quizá en el futuro haya más. ¿Quién sabe? Vengo de otro fandom y me apetecía cambiar, hacer algo distinto, y ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar que un poco de yaoi de Akatsuki? Me documenté mucho para escribirlo, casi tanto como Jiraiya-sama :D aunque él es difícil de superar.  
**

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo en otra ocasión.**


End file.
